


flower crown nerds

by phoebeserena



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, M/M, my small nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebeserena/pseuds/phoebeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew these nerds a while ago, but I'm going to upload anyway to share my love of sherlock and flower crowns. Your feedback is very welcome, so please comment!<br/>I'm happy to take requests, as these doodles only take a couple of minutes to draw- message me for details~</p></blockquote>





	flower crown nerds

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/phoebeserena/media/consulting%20nerd_zpsfr4ia5yb.png.html)   
[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/phoebeserena/media/flower%20john_zpsz4feqpdx.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I drew these nerds a while ago, but I'm going to upload anyway to share my love of sherlock and flower crowns. Your feedback is very welcome, so please comment!  
> I'm happy to take requests, as these doodles only take a couple of minutes to draw- message me for details~


End file.
